


Fluffy Goodness.

by shinysableye



Category: Ib (Video Game), 霧雨が降る森 | Kirisame ga furu mori | Forest of Drizzling Rain
Genre: M/M, i cant?? help but write tons of fluff, its not like we HAVE fics anyway, ok but seriously im sorry this is my first?? actually published legit ass fic, theyre really too sweet, yeah this is like the kind of poetic fluff you just kinda stare at and groan over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysableye/pseuds/shinysableye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot type fic, mostly fluffy. Takes place after the events of Forest of Drizzling Rain, and contains slight nudity/stripping mostly done by Suga. I'm working on descriptions sorry this is honestly just a venty fic about cuddling and consent,,,,,,,,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Goodness.

Nothing ever seemed to matter until the end, of course. They were just two rocks in the stream of time, eroding. Falling apart, and eventually? Gone, like the time they spent together.

But Suga Koutarou wouldn't dwell on that. He had his best friend back, from years before, and here was his love, sitting on his lap. Suga ran his hand inside the fabric covering his love's smooth chest, making circles with his hands, and tracing each breast with a delicate finger. The hands were removed eventually, moving only to unbutton the fabric, and discard it to the side in favor of looking at him himself. The foreign male twisted, and Suga took in just how beautiful the other male was. Lavender hair covered half of a delicate face. Suga could call it feminine, but it would betray the rest of his breathtaking upper half. The lower half would match that word, thick thighs straddling his legs in a way Suga almost drooled over. 

" **S-Suga, what are you staring at..? Is there something on my face from dinner again?** "

The voice, soft and more like windchimes in a gentle breeze, echoed in his head. Suga certainly couldn't write at the current moment, and instead shook his head.

No, his goddess was in his purest state, clean and unblemished. He moved down into the chest he was just feeling, kissing up, into the collarbones. A sharp gasp came from the other man, making Suga stop briefly before realizing how he was melting at the soft lips on his skin. Continuing only drove the lavender haired goddess into a melted state, slowly pushing their lips together, tongues touching. The taste should have been odd, but after so many times just kissing like this, it tasted sweet. Suga's love pushed forward, easily dwarfing his own pushing forward. They were against the wall in seconds, Suga whimpering. " **G-Garry.. Stop. I.. I don't..** "

And Garry gently set him down, before hugging him. Purple hair covered his face as he buried it into Suga's sweater, and squeezed his love. " **I'm sorry, I-I just got really into it and..** " Garry's voice was drowned in a kiss, Suga pulling him down to eye-level. He was already well aware that the purple haired male would never do anything without his consent. It wasn't in his nature, and definitely against his personal morals. He didn't need to hear it again, and he never needed to think about the taller male forcing him into situations he didn't want.

" **I-I'm still sorry..** " Garry's voice was rough, obviously affected by his sobbing. It was horrible to listen to, but Suga only kissed him more, before truly responding. " **It.. It's ok. I love you..** " It sounded awkward, but it couldn't be helped. It wasn't as if Garry minded it either. Moving at the same time, the couple went into another kiss, Garry draping his arms over Suga's shoulders, Suga holding Garry by the waist.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to possibly read this. i hope you have a nice day.


End file.
